


Would You Like Fries With That?

by SMDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And it's not even that funny it's like... angsty or some shit, Crack, French Fry AU, I don't fucking know rohkeutta said "french fry story" and my brain went FRENCH FRY STORY, I just wanted the french fry story okay I'm sorry, Inspired by Fanfiction, Main characters as french fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling
Summary: A retelling of Captain America's origin story, featuring Steve and Bucky as french fries.





	Would You Like Fries With That?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can you knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089081) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> I read story Rohkeutta's story today and it was BRILLIANT, like all of [Rohkeutta's](http://rohkeutta.tumblr.com/) work. Then I decided I needed to write the french fry story.

The last thing Bucky expected was Steve, always the smallest, weakest fry in Brooklyn, to appear standing above him tall and straight and crispy. The fry all other fries aspire to be. 

Oh, he recognized Steve anyway, how could he not? It was still _Steve_. 

But it made Bucky uncomfortable in a way he didn't want to define, that Steve was the personification of fryhood now after being dipped in the super serum fry oil, while Bucky's edges were burnt and broken.

And when Peggy Carter, all ketchup-red lips and dress and piercing eyes only for Steve, showed up... Well, Bucky barely felt like a fry at all. 

At least he could still catch Steve's attention. That was all that mattered, right? 

Steve still wanted him, by his side, in his bed, in his _life_ , and Bucky couldn't ask for more. 

The Second Fry-World War continued to rage, with Steve at the heart just like he always wanted. And Bucky, marching grimly at his back, wishing guiltily for Brooklyn nights. 

They started to grow apart, Steve gravitating toward Peggy more and more, and Bucky spending what spare time he had with the other Howlies. He knew he had to let Steve go, before Steve got thrown out with him - and make no mistake, Bucky knew his fate. No one wanted a fry like him, they always got shoved to the side of the tray, dumped out with the crumbs. 

But Steve? Steve was destined for great things, like Bucky always knew he was, but now everyone else did too. 

Of course Steve couldn't make it easy for Bucky, oh no. Sneaking into his bedroll in the field, asking him to sneak into Steve's command tent back at base. Every morning saw their sheets or sleeping bags with more white, sticky mayo stains.

Enough was enough, Bucky resolved. After this mission (it was always _after this mission_ ), he'd tell Steve. They had to break it off. Steve had to commit to Peggy. Let Bucky go. 

One more mission, Bucky told himself. After this one, after they had Zola, that slimy Swedish fry doctor, the memory of whose experimental cooking methods still woke Bucky up more nights than not. 

Maybe Bucky always told himself "one more mission" because he knew, eventually, he wouldn't make it back from a mission. If he didn't make it back, he'd never have to break Steve's heart like that. (Or at least, _witness_ Steve's broken heart - he could leave that to Peggy.)

Traveling the narrow edge of the tray from one table top to another, and Bucky went flying. He held on, he reached for Steve, but the tray was damaged, it wasn't enough - didn't hold--

Bucky fell, down out of Steve's sight, into the wilds of vanilla soft serve spilled across the floor. 

A week later, Steve went down into the icy expanse after him. 

***Some time in the very distant future***

Manager Phil Coulson finally cleans the ice cream machine, and finds a single fry, the perfect fry, a frozen specimen of fryhood. 

It starts to thaw.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know y'all, this month has been A Mess, [reblog on Tumblr](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/post/168813697495/would-you-like-fries-with-that-smdarling) if hashtagsame.


End file.
